The Bloodied City
by virdana
Summary: Many have walked Remnant clueless of it's ancient history even the Gods themselves. Before them a city filled with terrible beasts and was built on blood. (SPOILERS WARNING) (slow updates)


Years ago, even before the great war...

Stood an inquisitor looking over a small ledge in his hands he held an object in his hands tthat radiated with knowledge. It was covered in gold engravings it appeared to be lamp filled with a turquoise liquid. This was the relic of knowledge left behind from 2 gods who built his world. The man stared into it and he released a held breath as he inspected it. He closed his eyes but then he felt a light; no an aura shine on his skin. When he opened his eyes he saw a figure, radiating the same color as the relic. The figure appeared to be female in nature but you never can be truly sure.

"**_Greetings, reincarnation of Ozma._**" stated the spirit. "**_ I am Jinn the heir of all knowledge since my beginning." "All I can offer you is 3 questions within my knowledge."_** The man wasn't surprised as if he was ready for this being's appearance. He seemed to think for a moment before responding with "I would desire to know where are all the other relics lay and what power do they possess." The Jinn enlightened him with knowledge but this not what are story holds important but his final question. "How do I destroy salem?" Jinn sighed "**_ I feared that you would ask that,_** **_in your current reincarnation it is not possible but once you gain the title of head master ally yourself with the last silver eyed warrior and what ever of the maidens you can. Then find your next reincarnation this is the easiest part."_** The mans eyes widened "The easy part?! He exclaimed in a mix of confusion and anger. "**_It is the only way if you would desire to know more let me finish." _**This quickly shut the man up. "**_ As I was saying after that proceed to find the stone that will never leave its carrier behind and this will bring you to the old chapel before the 2 brothers restored this world. This is the last part that I can give, there with the stone the old amygdala will reach for you and wisk you away unto a drean or a nightmare, it depends whose or what's perspective you look through. At last you must find the first Branwen the hunter of hunters and she will help you find what the good hunter failed in the end to find._**" The man was flabbergasted he just stood there in deep shock. He turned around and thought to himself. "_ How can i do the first part let alone that cryptic quide like what in oum's name is an Amygdala." _As he turned around to ask the question

Jinn was nowhere to be found and the man let out a sigh. "By any means necessary..."

**_years later..._**

Ozpin sighed as he went over the memory once more he couldn't help but frown but that was quickly replaced with a montone mask as he turned his attention to his scroll and he watched a young girl wearing a red cape enter a store by the name "Dust Till Dawn." The girl walked in and started to talk with the owner, an older fellow who seemed to work every shop/stand there was on Remnant. The girl glanced behind her fir a second revealing her beautiful silver eyes this broke ozpin's serene mask. A smile now graced his lips.

The girl proceeded to move towards the back wearing head phones as her attention was absorbed by a weapons magazine. As she sat there soon a man entered with a cane in his hand and a bowler hat upon his head. Bigger men entered holding weapons entered shortly afterwards. The fashionable cane weilder approached the counter as the old man trembled in fear. The hatted gentleman stated "do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open at this time of day." "Please just take my lien." The gentleman chuckled " oh, we're not here for the money, get the dust." The mans goons quickly set to work filling containers with the multiple types and colorsnof dust. One of the goons walked among the aisles until he stumbled upon the girl enthralled in her magazine. "**HEY, kid turn around!**" She didn't respond. He then noticed the savior of all teens: headphones blasting your favorite beats. The goon rolled his eyes and tapped the girl's shoulder.

??? P.O.V

I was enjoying this wonderful magazine jamming to my spotify then that gosh forsaken ad came up for the 10 billionth time. Thanks for listening to spotify... bla bla... **SHUT UP. **For a second there I thought I said that out loud when I someone tapped my shoulder maybe I act dumb they'll never ,ait... crap nuggets I am the only in the shop when I came. Any how I turned looked at the person... you know like a liar. The Man (I believe he was a dude) pointed to my head phones. "**Hey, kid give me your money.**" "Are you robbing me?" The bad guy (presumably) nodded his head with a sword pointed at me. "oh."

Ozpin P.O.V.

we

I couldn't help but smile at seeing the last silver eyed warrior hae advanced knowledge of combat with a scythe no less. Her style was familiar with a cetain dusty old crow. I could see why beside being a silver eyed warrior of course that she is required to help stop the witch. Oh, how I wish I could tell her of her mother. At first I thought Summer was the last heir of the silver eyes that's until she gave birth to Ruby. I was a fool. In my pride I sent summer to her grave it is one of my greatest mistakes to this day well at least this reincarnation.

I have caught on to that cryptic answer years ago. Recently vale has discovered the ruins of a grand cathedral curtsey of Dr. Oobleck I have been give permission to inspect the cathedral for... educational purposes. The maidens are an entirely different matter being that one of **_HER_** pawns know weilds half of the fall maidens power. The other maidens are yet to be found. The stone... in times of my first reincarnation is known as the liars stone but no one knows it's true name. I have yet to find its location.

That can wait. It seems Ruby... that it's time to find your place on the board. Forgive me. "Glynda bring her in."


End file.
